


(He Was A) Sk8r Boi

by angelview



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2000s, 2006, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Ballerina Rey (Star Wars), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Reysexual, Ben Solo is Trying, Ben Solo is a Mess, Benjamin - Freeform, Benjamin and Reyjamin, Betrayal, Blogging, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Cliques, Confusion, Embarrassment, Emo Ben Solo, Emo Kylo Ren, Emo Rey (Star Wars), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Rey/Ben Solo, F/M, Facebook, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Foster Care, Gossip, Guitars, HEA, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, Loss of Trust, Mean Girls, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Needy Ben Solo, No Underage Sex, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Outcast Rey (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Popular Ben Solo, Prom, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Punk Rock, Rejection, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is Bad at Feelings (Star Wars), Rey is Trying Her Best (Star Wars), Rey is in Denial (Star Wars), Reyjamin, School Dances, School Uniforms, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Relationship, Skateboarding, Skater Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Social Media, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Texting, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Very Secret Diary, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey (Star Wars), bullied Rey (Star Wars), myspace - Freeform, passing notes, secret friendship, skater Rey (Star Wars), text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelview/pseuds/angelview
Summary: Rey hates Ben.Ben hates Rey.But KyloRen loves Scavengergrl89.And Scavengergrl89 loves KyloRen.Rey and Ben are on the brink of finding out just how deep their connection actually goes.A connection that goes beyond their broadband networks...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(He Was A) Sk8r Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing Twitter Fic story. I will update this to accommodate the posts as soon as I can. Meanwhile, here’s the link if you would like to get started!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ang3lview/status/1312502433919062016?s=21

My twitter fic, (He Was A Sk8r Boi). Official posts coming today! (2/14/2021)

link to Fic:[‘(He Was A) Sk8r Boi’ — twitter](https://twitter.com/ang3lview/status/1312502433919062016?s=21)


End file.
